


Weak Spot

by Moonshine210



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: AleNoah - Freeform, Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, please, we need more alenoah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Just a one-shot of Alejandro wanting to bond with his lover, Noah, and he has the purr-fect way to make him melt.





	Weak Spot

"Noah... wake up..."

The bookworm shifted, blinking slightly to adjust to the sunlight. A hand was placed on his shoulder, gently shaking him. Noah merely grumbled in annoyance, curling up more on the economy class bench and tried to get back to his nap. Alejandro rolled his eyes from his lover's refusal to get up, so he leaned over so his lips was barely touching Noah's ear, sucking in a breath. Taking the risk, the Spaniard blew at it.

Gasping in alarm, Noah nearly jumped, the fur on his tail fluffing up. Alejandro backed away, chuckling when Noah's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. 

"A-Alejandro!" Noah exclaimed, glaring at the other male, "What was that?!"

Alejandro shrugged, "I tried being as polite as I could. You left me with no choice, carino."

Noah huffed and splayed his ears back, the blush still present on his cheeks, "Well, whatever. What was so important that you had to interrupt my nap?"

The Spaniard grinned, "I just wanted to spend time with you, of course. Forgive me if I seem insistent, but I believe the others won't be here for a while, so why not use that to bond?"

Crossing his arms, Noah looked down with thought before meeting Alejandro's gaze again, "You really know how to convince me, don't you?"

Alejandro smiled, his rusty colored tail swaying as he brought Noah close and kissed his forehead. Noah felt his tail lash a bit, but didn't try to push the other male away. In fact, his chest was quite nice and warm. The bookworm relaxed and nuzzled into the maned wolf hybrid's side, intending to go to sleep again, unaware that Alejandro wasn't going to let that happen. 

Silently, he pulled out a small perfume bottle from his back pocket. There was no label on it, and Alejandro gently sprayed it over his chest area. Immediately, Noah broke from his relaxed state, caught off guard. He still couldn't move away from his lover's arm, but stopped when he smelled the perfume.

Oh no... he couldn't be using that...

Noah started to sweat, breathing heavily as he tried to restrain himself. His senses were running wild, instincts starting to replace them. He was especially warned by his parents about this particular drug. Well, to felines like him, it was. 

"Y-You!" He spat out, struggling to get away before he would lose it.

"What's the matter, mi amor?" Alejandro cooed, holding the cat hybrid closer to him. He couldn't stand the scent of the perfume, but if this was a way to subdue Noah, then he would deal with it, "Don't tell me you don't want to spend time with me?~"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back; the irresistible perfume, Alejandro's soothing voice, it was all to much for Noah to take. Without a second thought, Noah lunged forward, sending Alejandro onto his back. The Spaniard gasped slightly in surprise, but smirked as he saw his lover burrowing his face into his chest, kneading on his red shirt. A loud vibration rumbled from Noah's body, his quivering tail raised high. 

Noah was in euphoria, deeply inhaling the sharp scent of catnip. His purring intensified when he felt Alejandro's hands stroking his back and hair, fingers scratching around his ears. With his own tail wagging, Alejandro wrapped his arms around his lover, carefully running his one hand down the cat's spine, the other stroking the dark brown locks. 

It seemed like Noah didn't want to stop, even after a few minutes. Taking this opportunity to surprise the bookworm, Alejandro teasingly let one finger stroke Noah's spine once more before stopping at the base of the thin brown tail. He felt Noah's body tense up and freeze as Alejandro started to scratch at the tail's base, pulling down Noah's shirts slightly. 

"No... Stop..." Noah panted, left unable to do anything else when he lifted his rear up, wanting more of the wonderful touch of the maned wolf. 

Grinning wider, Alejandro leaned in close and spoke in a whisper, "We all have our weak spots, mi amor. And I've found yours." And with that, he continued to stroke and scratch the base of the tail. 

Eventually, Noah gave in, nuzzling close to Alejandro. He knew there was no point in fighting back, he'd already been defeated in just the matter of minutes. Noah was nothing but putty, but he didn't mind, as long there wasn't anyone else in the room. Some kind of weird pride came to mind as he remembered Heather didn't know about their relationship, he nearly even snickered at the thought. However, another thought appeared as well. 

Lifting his head, Noah sighed, "Al- ... Alejandro..."

Alejandro stopped, gazing into his lover's brown eyes, "Yes?"

The bookworm looked unusually shy, turning his head away, "Be honest... Do you prefer Heather over me? I know I'm not the most attractive person you've met, and I have been eliminated early during the first season. I don't know why I've caught your eye."

The Spaniard froze slightly. He wasn't expecting this kind of honesty from Noah. Sure, Noah was more brutally honest about other people, but he had never heard him talking about his own flaws before. Sympathy flooded his heart as Alejandro lifted Noah's chin to make their eyes meet again. 

"Oh chico," He smiled gently, "I do not care about your past errors, you are by far the most interesting cat I've ever met."

Noah's eyes widened, looking touched by Alejandro's words. To everyone else, it would've sounded like Alejandro was buttering up the cat hybrid, but Noah could hear his tone clearly and knew it was a completely different story. 

Sighing deeply, Noah nuzzled into the crook of Alejandro's neck, purring quietly. Embracing him tighter, Alejandro affectionately licked Noah's ear, earning a shiver from his lover, which the purring became only slightly louder. It seemed like Noah's drowsiness was affecting the Spaniard as well, and with one last kiss on the head, Alejandro dozed off with his lover, their tails intertwining.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. A Hybrid AU. Enjoy!
> 
> Here's the whole list for cast one:
> 
> Chris - Wolverine  
Chef Hatchet - Bull
> 
> Alejandro - Maned Wolf  
Beth - Beaver  
Blaineley (Mildred) - Indian Leopard  
Bridgette - North American River Otter  
Cody - Squirrel  
Courtney - Iberian Lynx  
DJ - Canadian Moose  
Duncan - Eastern Raccoon  
Eva - Tasmanian Devil  
Ezekiel - Binturong  
Geoff - Golden Jackal  
Gwen - Black Leopard  
Harold - Ussuri Dhole  
Heather - Black Footed Ferret  
Izzy - Galago  
Justin - Okapi  
Katie - European Badger  
LeShawna - African Lion  
Lindsay - Domestic Rabbit  
Noah - Havana Cat  
Owen - Hippopotamus  
Sadie - Panda  
Sierra - Sugar Glider  
Trent - Siberian Husky  
Tyler - Raccoon Dog


End file.
